An Akatsuki Kidnapping
by FoxBoxStudio's
Summary: Lil, Bex, Kim, Rose and Sno wake up to find themselves somewhere unexpected and who has abducted them?  Please rate and comment really bad summary but stories good :D Chapter 2 will be on the way soon . . . .
1. Chapter 1

An Akatsuki Kidnap Story (sorry couldn't think of anything else)

Lil/Lily POV

_WHAT!_

This was the first thing that ran through my mind.

I was laying on my stomach, hands tied in front of me, feet tied behind.

On my left I saw Becky, next to her was Sno. On my right was Kim while next to her was Rose, all in the same position as me, though were still sleeping.

Tap . .Tap . . Tap, someone must have noticed that I've woken up.

I look up into the face of my abductor . . . .

DEIDARA ! ! ! ! :O

He stares down at me with that evil Barbie look we all love *_urrrgh I think I've caught Becky's OCD_* (ha ha ha)

"OK lets get something straight, I hate you, I hate your art AND I hate your hair"

_Thank god I got that one out of my system_

"OK Gingie, lets just get something straight . . . I don't care!"

_Did he just call me Gingie? Must think of some more insults! serious payback is on the way ;)_

Becky/Becca,/Bex, B.B POV

"Dei . . . Da . . . Ra"

Kimy/Kim POV

"Holy cheese"

Rose/Rosie POV

"Lil" I say

"Yes"

"You're the sanest person here, tell me if I'm seeing things"

"Hey . . ." says Bex

"We both know its true!" Kim cuts in

"OK children, now you're all awake"

"Wait, what about sno?"

"Didn't you realise, she woke up before any of you!" A voice says drifting over our conversation.

As Kim says her name, Sno's delicate little eyes slowly opened, looking straight into the eyes of Deidara.

Sno/Snowdrop POV

Blink . . . Blink . . . Blink

Kimy/Kim POV

"So you were saying"

_Dammit! I need to try and make sense of what's going on, but if we keep on getting interrupted it's never gonna happen_!

"Basically we have nothing to do . . . So here we are".

_OMG what's with that logic ? _

Becky/Becca,/Bex, B.B POV

Four men walked into the room, and not just any men. Sasori. Itachi. Kisame (:D) and Hidan

_OMG breathe, breathe must breathe_

The ropes binding our hands and feet loosened and fell to the floor, disappearing in to nothingness.

We all sat up glad to be able to move again

Sasori began walking towards me

_BREATHE, BREATHE _(hyperventilating is good :D)

He pointed at me to stand up and I did, not taking my eyes off of the person before me

Sno/Snowdrop POV

Hidan walked up to me

"Get up bitch"

Shaking as I stood, he looked at me and sighed, he strode over to Deidara.

"You better take her, I'll probably end up making her cry!"

"Awwww, Hidan so you do have a sensitive side" Deidara teased.

"Jashin must be sad" he added with a chuckle

"Shut the hell up, I just can't stand whining children"

"yeah yeah whatever you say"

Still smirking he started towards me!

. . . . . .

To be continued

Bex : I might actually speak a full sentence in the next one :P

Kim : Lily hates Deidara! Damn her


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for the wait people, just been busy with school work and its kinda difficult cause there are tons of exams to take :'(

any way heres chapter two of a colab between my friend and me :D

* * *

Sno POV

I looked up at Deidara, if he's the shortest member in the Akatsuki, I must be like the shortest person on the planet.

"The remote thingy's not working" Hidan yelled suddenly, startling me.

Deidara turned around and walked leisurely over to where the confused Jashinist was repeatedly hitting the button on a small object that looked like an iphone

_Ohmigod I want one ! !_

I stared for a few seconds before trailing after Deidara

Kim POV

"What's wrong with it?" Deidara asked sceptically

"How the hell am I meant to know!, I just keep hitting the green button, but the stupid thing won't turn on!"

Deidara smirked, eyes lighting up with amusement.

"The green button's a fake, the red button actually makes it work"

"WTF is the point of that" Hidan yelled

"It's so Tobi can't use it"

Everyone laughed at that, even Sno let out a small giggle,

Hidan really was a bit thick

Becca

Hidan jabbed the correct button this time if not a little angrily, and a bright light appeared, it looked as though pieces of glass has been shattered and drawn into the light, it pulsed slowly,

letting off a low hum.

_Where have I seen this before?_

"WTF is this, primeval" Kim blurted out

_Oh that's right! . . . Talk about getting your story lines crossed _

"So you need five full grown men to transport five kids through a portal, hmmmm"

Rosie said stifling a laugh.

"Good point" I say

"We just wanted to get out of here before Tobi shows up" Deidara says

Rosie POV

"But now your stuck with us" Rosie stated

"Now you have Lily" lily waves

"And Kim" she curtsied

"And their experts at annoying, probably putting Tobi to shame" I say with a grin

"And" says Lily "We're completely free"

"We hug" says Lily

"We shout" Kim chimed in

"We prank" Lily added with a slight smirk

"We generally annoy" Kim said looking pleased

"And after we annoy someone, we do this"

They high fived and shouted "SCORE" in unison

"And all for the price of zero pounds and zero pence" Becca says almost doubled up with laughter by this point.

"If you are unhappy with your purchase, we don't care" Sno said with a shy smile on her face.

The Akatsuki seemed rather amused with our antics.

"When did you put that together" Kisame said speaking for the first time since entering the room, showing his razor like teeth in the process.

"Ages ago, there's one for each of us" I say chuckling.


End file.
